


Backseat Serenade

by strawberryapocalypse



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Coming In Pants, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Sex in a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryapocalypse/pseuds/strawberryapocalypse
Summary: The expression on Ronan’s face was familiar to him at this point, the hooded eyes, the slight upturn at the corner of his mouth, so Adam was completely unsurprised when the next words to come out of Ronan’s mouth were-“Wanna make out?”
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 7
Kudos: 164





	Backseat Serenade

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just Adam and Ronan getting off in Gansey's car.
> 
> Title from the All Time Low song of the same name

It was somewhat late on a Friday evening, and Adam was seated with Ronan in the cramped back seat of the pig. Gansey had dragged them all out to investigate something to do with the ley line, completely ignoring the freezing weather of December, despite complaints from both Blue and Ronan, who for once were arguing the same point. But Gansey was not to be swayed when he had his mind set, so when they reached their destination, Adam and Ronan had opted to remain in the car whilst Blue and Gansey ventured into the cold. There had been an attempt to get some form of heating out the pig, but the endeavour was quickly abandoned when they realised it was a useless attempt, instead opting for some quiet music to fill the silence.

They had been sitting in a comfortable quiet for nearly fifteen minutes when Ronan sighed and tilted his head back against the seat before rolling it to the left to look Adam in the eye. The expression on Ronan’s face was familiar to him at this point, the hooded eyes, the slight upturn at the corner of his mouth, so Adam was completely unsurprised when the next words to come out of Ronan’s mouth were-

“Wanna make out?”

Adam tilted his head back to mirror Ronan’s position and huffed a laugh. “We’re in Gansey’s car.”

“So? I guarantee I’ve done worse to this car, I mean come on.” Ronan replied, lifting an eyebrow.

“What if they come back?” 

“This is Blue and Gansey we’re talking about right? They’ll be out there for ages yet, Gansey’ll be talking the maggots ear off about something and when she gets sick of it they’ll be locking lips like horny teenagers.”

Adam huffed another laugh, “And you’re not a horny teenager?”

Ronan’s smirk increased, “Now I never said that, but this is a practical suggestion! It’ll warm us up so we won’t freeze to death in the pig. That’s not what I want written on my gravestone.” 

Adam rolled his eyes before leaning across to press his lips to Ronan’s. Ronan immediately straightened in his seat, one hand coming up to cradle Adam’s jaw as he deepened the kiss, sucking Adam’s bottom lip between his own. Adam let out a sigh and shifted closer to Ronan, pressing into the kiss, opening his mouth against Ronan’s to deepen it further.

Ronan moved his hand down Adam’s side to his hip, pulling the other boy closer to him until they were uncomfortably pressed together in the small car. Adam pulled back from the kiss and panted, “Wait, let me-“ before he pulled Ronan further down the seat and slung a leg over his lap so he was straddling him.

Ronan immediately reached up to grasp Adam’s face, pulling him back down to resume the passionate kiss. The new angle allowed Adam to brace his hands on Ronan’s shoulders and grind his hips down into Ronan’s lap, drawing out a moan from the other boy. Ronan slipped his hands under Adams shirt, running them across the smooth expanse of his stomach, toned from working so many hours at Boyd’s shop and the factory. He slid one hand further up, brushing lightly against a nipple and causing Adam to gasp into his mouth. Spurred on by the reaction, he repeated the motion until Adam retaliated by rolling his hips downward and pressing their hips together.

Ronan’s hips jerked up to meet him, and Adam could feel the press of a hardening cock through his jeans. Adam moaned in response before starting to grind down with intention, his hips moving in a circular motion, creating an almost painful friction between them.

Ronan pulled away from the kiss for a moment to ask, “What happened to not making out in Gansey’s car?” with a smirk.

“Eh, you’ve done worse.” Adam replied before grinding down especially hard.

“Fuck” Ronan breathed, before desperately pulling Adam closer with one hand while he pressed the other between them and against the bulge in Adam’s jeans.

Adam groaned and pressed his face against Ronan’s neck as Ronan began to stroke the length of him through his jeans. “Fuck yes, keep doing that.” He breathed as Ronan picked up the pace, grinding the heel of his palm against Adam as his hips began to stutter. It didn’t take much more of that before Adam was swearing and coming at Ronan’s touch.

As Adam came down from his high, he looked to see that Ronan had unbuttoned his own jeans and moved his hand onto himself, desperately stroking himself through his underwear. Adam pushed Ronan’s hand away before replacing it with his own, once again pressing their lips together, swallowing Ronan’s groans as he mirrored the stuttering hip movements Adam had been doing moments before. 

After a particularly firm stroke, Ronan was coming, biting down on Adam’s lip, before puling away and pressing their foreheads together, both panting in the aftermath.

Eyes closed, Adam huffed a laugh before admitting, “okay so maybe sometimes you have good ideas”, before pressing several almost chaste kisses to Ronan’s lips. 

“Sometimes?! I have excellent ideas and you know it.” Ronan said with a smile, returning Adam’s kisses across his nose and up to his temple. “This is gonna be gross to clean up though.” He sighed.

“Should have thought about that before you had your genius idea then, huh.” Adam mimicked Ronan’s smirk before pulling away to rebutton Ronan’s jeans and beginning to detangle himself from the tangle of limbs that had somehow become of the backseat.

Moments after Adam had returned to his seat, they heard voices approaching and silhouettes appeared behind the fogged windows, before Blue and Gansey swung open the doors, mid-conversation, filling the car with freezing air. Gansey turned back to address them,

“We have to come back here on another day, preferably when it’s warmer, and perhaps earlier in the day so we can see better, but you two will-“ Gansey paused mid-sentence, 

“Did you guys have sex in my car?”

Ronan just looked at him and laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm asexual and embarrassed by this  
> but thanks for reading!  
> You can find me on tumblr @thestrawberryapocalypse


End file.
